Hank Henry Hamilton
Cassium's History Cassium was once a large and mighty nation with ancient roots before fading away into antiquity. Hank Henry Hamilton Ladies man, man's man, man about town, or so he likes to think, but no seriously he's big in Japan. Hank Henry Hamilton has spent the past few years unsuccessfully trying to convince the greater world that under some obscure by-law of "The BlackAdder Act of February 2006" he is officially granted the title of "teh secks" thus far no one is listening. *As of July 2008 a 8/10th majority vote of all carbon based lifeforms was made. This vote mandatorily bestowed upon Hank Henry Hamilton the title of "teh anti-secks" his appeal of this decision is still pending. The Founding Mr. Hamilton was one of seven founding members of the Black Swamp Brotherhood. His leadership as Lord Marshal of its armed forces saw the Black Swamp Brotherhood through many successful military campaigns. Hank Henry Hamilton also served as Master of Coin where he designed the Foreign Aid Sponsorship Program that helped many smaller nations within the Black Swamp Brotherhood achieve economic stability. This program saw vast amounts of money being transferred to those nations in greater financial need and Hank Henry Hamilton himself donated millions to the cause. In Project Mayhem We Have No Names Eventually realizing it was time to move on Hank Henry Hamilton became one of two founding members of the Paper Street Soap Company where he served as Co-Consul. One day after a long reign as Co-Consul Hank Henry Hamilton suffered a temporary moment of insanity and decided that it was time to take up a career in sand fishing. He resigned his duties as Co-Consul and headed to the desert fishing pole in hand. The Merging Sometime after this the Paper Street Soap Company and the World Peace Sphere merged to form the Royal Alliance of Imperial Nations. Hank Henry Hamilton did all he could to help his new alliance grow and eventually was promoted to Colonel in the military and then became Chancellor of Defense soon after. The Vision One night Hank Henry Hamilton was visited by a vision of Ivan Moldavi whom told Hank that it was time to head out into the greater cyberverse and join up with Ivan Moldavi's chosen sons the New Polar Order. Hank Henry Hamilton served with distinction in the New Polar Order fighting valiantly in many battles and doing whatever he could to help his fellow comrades. It wasn't long before his hard work, dedication, leadership, and snappy dressing was noticed by his superiors and he was made an NCO in the legendary Aurora Battalion. Not long after this promotion the combined achievements of Hank Henry Hamilton's graduation from the NpO's officer training academy, his military prowess, and his "nuke me and I get a medal" attitude landed him a promotion to Major of Aurora Battalion. WTF!?!? Not long after these events ninja-truckers from outer space kidnapped Hank Henry Hamilton's family. He was forced to wander far and wide to rescue his kin as well as train in many mysterious arts to one day defeat the evil ninja-truckers' infamous leader. Until that day when he is truly ready Hank Henry Hamilton will walk the earth and set right what once was wrong. Past Alliances and Positions Held The Black Swamp Brotherhood *Founding Member *Lord Marshal of the Armed Forces *Master of Coin The Paper Street Soap Company *Founding Member *Co-Consul *Leader of Project Mayhem *High Lord Marshal of the Armed Forces *Member of Project Mayhem The World Peace Sphere *N/A The Royal Alliance of Imperial Nations *Chancellor of Defense *Colonel The New Polar Order *Major of Aurora Battalion *NCO in Aurora Battalion Some Medals Earned In Service To The New Polar Order http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/NpOMedal-PolarCommander.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/NpOMedalNCO.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/MeritoriousServiceAward.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/NpOMedalThunder.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/PolarVeteran.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/NpOMedalNuked-8-13Nukes.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/BlackIceRuby.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/NpOMedalOCS2.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/npomedalnadchq9.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/NpOMedalFPI.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/NpOMedalSpanishCat-GATOwar.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/NpOBadge.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/think2.jpg http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i102/BericD/MaroonVictoryPatch.jpg